Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee
Asuna Yuuki vs Weiss Schnee is Peep4Life's sixty-eighth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 8! Sword Art Online vs RWBY! The secondary main characters of SAO and RWBY meet in battle, two girls, two rapiers, but only one victor... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight There was something odd about this level- a feeling of dread loomed over Asuna. Where was Kirito? She looked across the room that the level was hosted in and noticed a girl... dressed all in white. A Schnee! The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company fortunes. And in part, responsible for those monsters attacking Beacon Academy. Asuna couldn't allow that tragedy to occur here too! With or without Kirito, she would need to attack this threat. Weiss noticed an incoming attack- she was confused as to how she had gotten here. But this girl attacked her; she must ''be the reason Weiss was here! '''Here we go! ' Both girls' weapons locked and Weiss looked coldly into Asuna's eyes. Asuna, not backing down an inch, broke off the lock and used a Linear attack. Weiss blocked and attempted a lunging attack of her own but Asuna gracefully dodged and locked blades with Weiss again, this time using sweeping Weiss' legs from under her. Asuna then leaped to higher ground with the help of her Prancing Boots, but Weiss was hot on her heels. Weiss used a glyph to land just before Asuna and then, with the help of her ice dust, sent Asuna toppling. But Asuna was not done; she began jabbing at Weiss, seeking her Star Splash. Weiss, having none of it, used her glyph to block Asuna's path. The heiress then used some gravity dust with her next glyph to make Auna's rapier droop to the floor. Using this to her advantage, Weiss kicked Asuna off the high ground and leaped into the air. She again used her glyphs to angle her leap and then her eventual jab at Asuna, but the move was well scouted and Asuna parried, sending the huntress back a few feet. Weiss was then subjected to rapid jabbing, which chipped away at her aura while she tried to gather where she was. Weiss soon found her bearings, summoning another glyph in Asuna's face. But Asuna's agility was too great, and she surpassed the glyph and forced a tough dodge from Weiss. The huntress used ice dust to skate further from Asuna, forcing Asuna to either pursuit on foot or to follow on the ice path. Asuna chose the former- running alongside the ice and clashing blades with Weiss, who exited the icy road. "What do you even want anyway?" Weiss asked, maintaining her balance. "I saw the tragedy you were responsible for- or at least partly. The Fall of Beacon!" Weiss' eyes widened and her voice aroused by both shock and anger. "That wasn't me! Or my friends, despite what the world thinks ''they saw." Weiss' anger helped trigger memories of the Boartusk once slain in class. She summoned a weak replica of the beast and it charged Asuna, knocking her down but being quickly subdued. Agitated, both girls returned to attacking each other, trading quick paced stabs and vicious jabs. Asuna kicked Weiss in the leg and jabbed the heiress in the chest and back. Weiss struggled to block several of the attacks and her aura slowly crept towards being entirely diminished. She used a large glyph to elevate her jumps, luring Asuna in. But whatever Weiss planned was delayed when Asuna managed to tag her on the leg and slam her into the floor. Asuna then lashed out with a five hit combination: Neutron. Weiss' pain was growing and her face told a story worth a thousand angry words. She tried a block but the might of Asuna's next shot broke her guard altogether. Weiss fell back, panting. She closed her eyes and remembered the harsh words of Winter: "Only a ''novice ''would refer to ''that ''as a victory..." Weiss scrunched her eyes and slashed at Asuna recklessly. Asuna, again, gracefully dodged but leaped onto a gravity dust forged glyph. The glyph sent Asuna slamming to the ground hard, where Weiss scored a good lunging jab on her. Asuna crashed into a wall, hurting similarly to Weiss. The two engaged in a quick paced duel but Weiss' mind just wasn't in it. "I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter said again in Weiss' mind. This distraction forced Weiss to lose her advantage as she fell victim to Flashing Penetrator. When Weiss finally stood up, Winter's voice was removed from her head- replaced by Whitley. "Continue your training..." Weiss' hand tightened around the Myrtenaster and she blocked Asuna's continuing attack. Her body showed signs of aura depletion, but she managed to send Asuna back a bit. As Asuna came back at Weiss, the huntress used a glyph. For Asuna- she may as well have run into a brick wall. "... however pointless it may be." Weiss lost her focus and broke off her attacking, allowing Asuna to stand and recover. Before Weiss could realise what was happening, Asuna managed to hit her with enough force to break a wall. Weiss' pale skin saw a trickle of red flow from the now reopened wound over her eye. "Think to your fallen foes..." Weiss' grip on her weapon tightened once more. She stood before Asuna and fired icy dust, sending Asuna off balance. "... think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Asuna stood up again and noticed Weiss attempting a summon- a large hand became visible, for only a second, before fading again. "If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Winter's words slapped Weiss across the face, sending the huntress over the edge. She summoned the Giant Armour. The titan stood proudly before Asuna, who barely dodged its massive attacks. Asuna figured if she killed Weiss, she could destroy the summon. She ran at Weiss, jabbing at the huntress and successfully tearing her dress. Weiss used a glyph one more time- a standard one to block Asuna's run, and a gravity one, assisted by the icy floor. "Emotions can grant you strength." Asuna was dragged back towards the Giant Armour. It lowered its sword and cut Asuna down, taking her HP down to zero. Weiss let out a heavy sigh and put her weapon aside. "But you must never let them overpower you." Weiss' eyes filled with tears, mainly of frustration. Then she heard Winter's voice once more, had Weiss made it up, or was this real? "I'm proud of you, Weiss..." '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:SAO vs RWBY